Love Conquers All
by 21peach
Summary: They say Love Conquers All. Well, Love is nothing to conquer me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the slow update! My laptop has virus so I can only update during school! I will try and get my laptop fixed ASAP!**

* * *

><p>They say Love Conquers All. Well, Love is nothing to conquer me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long uploading. My laptop's broken and I can only use computer at school. SO I'll try my best to upload it fast. By the way, I'm going to stop the other stories for a moment and just go with this one. Sorry for any inconveniences...**

* * *

><p>"Belles! We are having some staffs and actors coming over tomorrow, just for a little party before the shoot begins!" my dad yells. Him and the same old early movie premiers. Even if I'm the daughter of the world best movie producer, I simply HATE HATE HATE movie stars. They are such a fake. "Whatever dad." I groan. "RING RING!" my phone rings and the caller ID is Jessica, my best buddy. I pick up the phone and answer,"Hey Jess? Why?"<p>

"Ohmygosh! I heard you are having actors over tom!'

"How did you even know?"

"Your dad mentioned it just now."

"WHAT?!" I run downstairs almost tripping on the last few. When I regain my balance, I see camera crew filming my dad. Surprise, surprise. I should have known this would have happened. "And Tanya Denali and THE Edward Cullen are coming over!" Jessica screamed to the phone. Still processing that. Beep. "WHAT!? He's inviting Edward!?" I yelled. "UH... YEAH!" Gosh. I have a really horrible history with Edward Cullen. When he was a kid actor, he used to come over some times and we used to play together. And then, I grew to really like him in such a young age. And one sunny day, while we were playing outside on the yard, I just ran up to him and kissed him. Yep! That's right. I kissed the Edward Cullen. He was like; "EW EW EW!" and I was really embarrassed, and was like; "EW EW EW!" too. And I never ever invited him over. "Sorry Jess, but if hes having anyone over tonight, he expects me to look my best, so I gotta get ready! Call you tom and tell ya everything!" I said to the phone and ran upstairs.

I put on my Royal blue gown and my sparkly designer heels. (Michael Kors) "Belles, the guest are here!" I hear through the speaker attached to my wall. I slowly descend down the stairs like I was taught to do and is greeted by a warm-gaze and a cold glare. "Edward, Tanya, you've met my daughter, Bella." Tanya answers with fake sweetness. Anything to please my dad. "What a beautiful daughter you have, Charlie!" "Good to see you again, Bella." Edward said with his velvet voice. Uh... I have no idea what to say. "Uh, you too?" Than I heard a car screech outside. Perfect excuse. I'll go check on the guest, dad." I said, hoping he'll let me go. "We have Alice and Rosalie doing that already." my dad answered swiftly, knowing what I was up to. Shoot! My two other best friends were in-on this plan! I'm going to kill them later. Dad must have seen my shock. "Bells? You can show Edward and Tanya around the house. I'll have to check on Jasper and Emmett to make sure they bring in the drinks. My best friends' boyfriends. They are okay to be around, besides, my friends don't go anywhere without them, so basically they live with each other. I wouldn't say it's gross, but it is a bit nauseating. "Bella? Can you please show our guest around the house?" I must have dosed off again. "Sure, sure, whatever you want dad." I gestured toward Edward and Tanya to follow me. They moved behind-lets rephrase it-Edward moved behind me, Tanya literally glued to his side, being dragged as he eagerly followed me into the house. "That's my room, and Emma's room-my dog- and my dad's room, and that's the room you used to stay when we had sleepover when we were young. "You guys were FRIENDS?" Tanya asked, angry. "Eddie! You didn't tell me that!" Tanya screamed. Eddie. Disgusting. Who calls him Eddie? I mean, except Tanya. I kept staring at them as they fought.

"Edward why didn't you tell me?"

"it's not that impor-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't thin-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Uh, you are in front of everyone, you know that right?" I said. Tanya seemed to remember that we were in the middle of a tour and quickly regained her composure.


	3. Chapter 3 What a night

**YOLO! Guys I'm so sorry for late updates...**

* * *

><p>"Let's continue." Tanya said, trying not to cause a scene. We resumed, me showing the butler's pantry, the attic, the pool, the wine cellar, etc. After the tour we returned to the dining room, only to find it packed with people. "Bella, come over and say hello to our casting manager." my dad said, pointing to a very young looking man. Something was very familiar about him. "Carlisle!" I cried, hugging him. He chuckled and said, "Hi, Bella. You remember my wife, Esme." "Of course! You brought Edward over all the time when we were young!" Right after I said those words, I heard Tanya whining.<p>

"Edward, introduce me to your parents." she pouted.

"Tanya, stop whining. They're talking to Charlie and Bella."

"Why are they talking to plain Jane and not ME?"

"They've known each other since she and I were 3. It's natural for them to talk to the whom-for-a-second-thought-Bella-and-I-will-marry."

"You guys were going to marry?" Tanya screamed an ear piercing scream. Everyone faced their way. Tanya quickly realized that she had caused a scene and said, "Uh, its nothing." Everyone went back to talking, eating and drinking.

* * *

><p>When everyone was about to leave, Tanya grabbed me by the wrist and led me into a quiet place in the kitchen. Which was a surprise because she never left Edward's side. NEVER EVER. "Listen, if you try to make a move on <em>my <em>Edward, you will regret it." Tanya hissed in my ear. I was stunned. She thought _I liked _him? She was insane! "Uh... I don't like Edward." I responded. "Such a terrible liar. Don't try lying to me _kid_." "Tanya, what are you doing here with Bella?" I heard a velvet voice ask and both of us turned and saw Edward. Tanya seemed really surprised. "Oh, Edward! I was uh, talking to Bella here, uh about, you see..." Edward didn't wait for her to finish. He just silenced her with a quick, but deep kiss and held her by the waist as she exited out together. I stared there in shock. Was this really the boy that was disgusted when _I _kissed him? I felt hurt. I didn't even know why. I just did. Than Rosalie and Alice came in. "I'm sorry. We saw what happened.", Alice said.

"What are you sorry about?" I ask.

"Edward and Tanya. We saw them-kiss." Rosalie said. "Why would I be hurt?" I asked, even if I was. "No use lying to us. Belles." I whisked around at the voice and saw Emmett and Jasper. "Would you feel fine if we beat the crap out of him?" Emmett asked. I knew he was just joking but he had a hint of seriousness in his voice. I broke into cold sweat. "What? No!" "What about Bella Barbie?" Alice asked, excited. "Definitely, not!" I scoffed. "What about a girl's night?" Rose asked. "That's what I've been waiting for!" I said.

"No worry about your clothes. I have you guys' stuff from our last girl's night." I told them. "And you guys are not welcome this time." I told the boys. The boys' face fell considerably. "I can't let you guys ruin it again." I said, remembering how horrible it was the last time they stayed over. Jasper, trying to be cool about it, said, "Fine." even if there was sadness dripping from his voice. "Bye, bye Emmi." Rose said seducing him. His eyes turned into hearts and he had hearts all over his head. This was getting really disgusting. "You can do that when you guys are alone, Rose." I said. "I know, I know. I just like Emmett drooling over me." Rose said, breaking the spell. "What?! ROSE!" Emmett yelled. Rose started running around and Emmett was chasing after her. Ha... What a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I am so sorry for the late update. It's beyond words describing how sorry I am. I'm trying to type as much as I can every time I have computer access, but it's hard. But if you guys review, I know I will update faster. REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**~Kriss~**


End file.
